The True Story
by Carolina7667
Summary: What if everything you knew about PJO was fake? What if Percy was a girl that grew up with a famous writer as a mother that trained her with the weapons she got from her ancestors? What if she knew who she was all along? What if she was smart? You're going to have to read this if you want to find out! !FEM Percy!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own PJO or HOO or anything else this fanfiction resembles in the slightest**

Hi, my names Persephone. No not the goddess Persephone, I'm just named after her, thought that I should make that clear. Anyways, my name is Persephone Jackson, but if you call me that I will gut you and throw you to the sharks, so call me Percy, Seph, or Phone. Any ways I'm a demigod daughter of Poseidon and I'm sure you think you know my story, but, you don't so let me show you the true one.

So I live in a home somewhere in Manhattan, that parts true but I don't live in an apartment, nope, I live in a mansion on the outskirts of the city, my house is surrounded by the forest. Cool huh? Anyways, my mom's a real famous author so I grew up around books which made me somewhat smart, I'm not Athena but not a dumbass either. I've known I was a demigod since I was three. By then I was a smart kid so I knew what that meant, the reaction wasn't exactly one of my greatest moments, I freaked and ran outside where I slept in a tree overnight. The next day I came back and Mom explained everything to me.

She gave me an amulet that turns into a sword, a bracelet that turns into a shield, and, wait for it, matching sun and moon earrings that turn into a bow and quiver filled with refillable arrows. My mom said that she had them along with a lot more from her parents and their parents and their parents and on and on.

So when I turned four she showed me the weapons that were all in the attic, which I was never allowed in, there were also many other things like this circlet that mom said belonged to a respected hunter that left because she fell in love, then a bracelet from my grandma with a sun on it and some flying shoes from my great great grandpa and a bunch of other stuff including an invisibility cap. That day mom explained mine and her heritage.

Our family has had godly blood running through our veins since the ancient times, cool huh? So grandma was a daughter of Apollo, great great grandpa was a son of Hermes, great grandma was a daughter of Athena, great great great great great grandma was the hunter that left because she had found true love, and grandpa was a son of Mars, yeah ROMAN god of war. Did I mention that we had roman gods in the Jackson line too? No? Well we do so yeah, oh, and great great grandma was a daughter of Venus. And then there's a bunch of others I can't remember so let's stop there.

My mom started training me after that. The easiest weapons were the sword, trident, and dagger. The rest took a little while, but the hardest was the bow since children of Poseidon weren't really good at it. It took me 6 months to finally master the bow. From then on I carried many weapons, including a necklace with symbols of all my godly ancestors. The biggest symbol on there was the Trident signaling my father. The weapons I carried were my sword/amulet, bracelet/shield, earrings/bow & arrows, and then I added more, like a bracelet with an owl that turns into a dagger, a ring that turns into my armor, another bracelet that turns into a trident, and I always have my great grandmother's cap with me.

After the trainings, history lessons, and schoolings (I was home-schooled) mom started teaching me about mortal things, like how to play instruments, cook, and the stuff that mixed in with the demigod/legacy things, like camping, or fishing, or researching about plants so I know which ones to eat, to poison, herbs, or warding off bugs and other stuff.

By the time I turned seven I knew how to play the piano, flute, violin, guitar, and pretty much anything else I laid my hands on like a second language. And I had a lot of second languages. The first I learned was obviously English, the second was Italian because my mother was always taking me to Italy, the third was French, the Russian. Latin and Greek came to me naturally. She taught me to control the mist, steal, and hack. That way I could get any information I needed. I remember one day where I looked up my family tree in the library, apparently my many greats aunt had two children with Hades! Cool huh? I thought so, but mom said that they disappeared, so oh well.

By the time I was nine I was a genius in everything demigod or mortal related, yes, I could do math. I know! Let's throw a party! Percy can do math! And I am a great singer and all the other stuff.

When I turned ten my mom enrolled me in school, it was easy but mom said to act a little clueless as she didn't want people (read demigods and gods and monsters) to find out about our blood line. I managed to last until the end of the year before my mom said I had to get expelled, I blew up a bus. Hey, she didn't say HOW to get expelled she just said get expelled, so I got creative and blew up the bus. At eleven she home schooled me again, but not on stuff I already knew so she taught me about architecture. That had to be the funnest thing that happened that year. At least I could do fun stuff after that like horseback riding.

Anyways, the year I turned twelve she manipulated the mist into thinking that I was schooled at a school and that I was a failure at everything and sent me off to Yancy. Grover the satyr was there. And that's where this story begins.


	2. Read This

Hi guys! Yeah, I'm back. I just posted this to let you know that I've been reading over my stories and decided that I sucked. Because come on! I wrote these things when I was like, ten. So, now that I'm a better writer, I will be reposting them, and adding new ones! Hope you like them!

~ Caro :)


	3. Chapter 1 Redone

I do not own PJO or HOO or anything else this fanfiction resembles in the slightest

Hi, my names Persephone. No not the goddess Persephone, I'm just named after her, thought that I should make that clear. Anyways, my name is Persephone Jackson, but if you call me that I will gut you and throw you to the sharks, so call me Percy, Seph, or Phone. Any ways I'm a demigod daughter of Poseidon and I'm sure you think you know my story, but, you don't so let me show you the true one.

So I live in a home somewhere in Manhattan, that parts true but I don't live in an apartment. I live in a two-story house on the outskirts of the city, my house is surrounded by the forest. Cool huh? Anyways, my mom's an author so I grew up around books which made me somewhat smart, I'm not Athena but not a dumbass either. I've known I was a demigod since I was seven. By then I was a smart kid so I knew what that meant, the reaction wasn't exactly one of my greatest moments, I freaked and ran outside where I slept in a tree overnight. The next day I came back and Mom explained everything to me.

She gave me an amulet that turns into a sword, a bracelet that turns into a shield, and, wait for it, matching sun and moon earrings that turn into a bow and quiver filled with refillable arrows. My mom said that she had them along with a lot more from her parents and their parents and their parents and on and on.

So when I turned eight she showed me the weapons that were all in the attic, which I was never allowed in, there were also many other things like this circlet that mom said belonged to a respected hunter that left because she fell in love, then a bracelet from my grandma with a sun on it. That was day mom explained and her ,and my, heritage.

Our family has had godly blood running through our veins since the ancient times, cool huh? So grandma was a daughter of Apollo, great great grandpa was a son of Hermes, great grandma was the hunter that left because she had found true love, and grandpa was a son of Mars, yeah ROMAN god of war. Did I mention that we had roman gods in the Jackson line too? No? Well we do so yeah, and then there's a bunch of others I can't remember so let's stop there.

My mom started training me after that. The easiest weapons were the sword, and dagger. The rest took a little while, but the hardest was the bow since children of Poseidon weren't really good at it. It took me around two years to finally master the bow. From then on I carried my three hidden weapons on at all times, including a necklace with symbols of all my godly ancestors. The biggest symbol on there was the Trident signaling my father. I also carried one weapon that would harm both mortals and monsters. The dagger, which was a mixture of celestial bronze and iron, was hidden on my waist with the mist. Being a half-mortal metal. it couldn't transform into something like a necklace or a bracelet.

After the trainings, history lessons, and schoolings (I was home-schooled) mom started teaching me about mortal things, like how to cook, and the stuff that mixed in with the demigod/legacy things, like camping, or fishing, or researching about plants so I know which ones to eat, to poison, herbs, or warding off bugs and other stuff.

By the time I turned seven I knew how to play the piano, and the flute like a second language. And I had a couple of second languages. The first I learned was obviously English, the second was Italian because my mother was always taking me to Italy, and the third being Japanese. Latin and Greek came to me naturally. I was taught to control the mist, and self taught to steal, and hack. That way I could get any information I needed. I remember one day where I looked up my family tree in the library, apparently my many greats aunt had two children with Hades! Cool huh? I thought so, but mom said that they disappeared, so oh well.

By the time I was nine I was pretty good in things demigod or mortal related, except for math. I hate math, and it can go jump into sulfuric acid for all I care.

When I turned ten my mom enrolled me in school, it was kind of easy. seeing as mom had taught me most things, but mom said to act a little clueless as she didn't want people (read demigods and gods and monsters) to find out about our blood line. I managed to last until the end of the year before my mom said I had to get expelled, I blew up a bus. Hey, she didn't say HOW to get expelled she just said get expelled, so I got creative and blew up the bus. At eleven she home schooled me again, but not on stuff I already knew so she taught me about architecture. That had to be the most boring thing that happened that year. At least I could do fun stuff after that like horseback riding.

Anyways, the year I turned twelve she manipulated the mist into thinking that I was schooled at a school and that I was a failure at everything and sent me off to Yancy. Grover the satyr was there. And that's where this story begins.


End file.
